solid
by sougihime
Summary: Our bonds would never shatter; even if the whole world said it would. - [ hinted!haku/yuki. ] (Not-so-Vday themed fic dedicated to my darling Sai!)


**Happy Valentine's Day to my beloved Sai! I was really happy and surprised at the art you drew for me today ( ; q ; ) You're really my number one, Sai-darling!**

**Also this is not really good. It's just mindless Haku/Yuki fluff I'm sorry-but all of Hakuryuu's lines are what I wanted to say to you, Sai! ^q^**

**Do not own, do not sue! -Also, happy Vday to all of you archive-goers, too!**

* * *

**solid.**

[ _It would never shatter ]_

* * *

For Yukimura Hyouga, friendships are as rare as a precious stone, and as fragile as glass. Which was, perhaps, the reason why he had always acted so distanced towards his friends; he did not want anyone to feel sadness because of his mistakes.

Little did he know, one person was always by his side; because he, too, understood the pain of being alone... and helpless.

—but of course, _that_ person had never said anything like that out loud.

* * *

Today was supposed to be an ordinary day—_day-off—_for Yukimura. However, as opposed to his usual day-off training routine, today he took a stroll in the nearby park to let off some steam. Ever since he'd joined _Resistance Japan, _his training doubled and so did the stress that came with it. Of course, he's very glad he get to play with the aces from different teams, but sometimes, it was... tiring.

Ah, yes. Jogging around in _this _park reminded him of a strange occurence that had happened to him a few weeks ago. It was a day just like this one, albeit a bit colder. He was sitting around enjoying the scenery of the park, but then he ultimately fell asleep on the bench, out in the open.

And then, the strangest thing happened.

When he opened his eyes, he was covered by a rather warm jacket. To whom it belonged to, he had never found out and he ended up keeping it.

_"Well..."_A thought crossed him, _"Maybe today I'd finally meet the owner of the jacket."_

* * *

Yukimura had waited for awhile now. With his eyes closed, that is. He doubted that this would work, but hey, there's nothing wrong in trying, right?

_"I'll wait for a little more—"_

Just then, footsteps closed in on him.

_"Here he—or she—comes..."_

He then heard a sigh, and a very familiar voice muttering. "Geez... _again_? I really need to tell him to be more careful."

Yukimura instaneously stood upright when he felt something fluffy covering him.

"Whoah!"

"That's my line," Yukimura said, as he—albeit slightly—smiled, "...Hakuryuu."

"So you're awake the whole time..." Hakuryuu said, and he actually sounded embarrassed, "I guess I've failed to remain unnoticed."

Hakuryuu couldn't help but to ask, "Why did you go to such lengths, Hakuryuu?"

...And he was met by a surprising answer, "Let's go get something to drink."

* * *

The two ended up going to a newly established coffee shop near the park. It was small and less-than-flashy, but it was warm and cozy; perhaps that's the reason why Hakuryuu liked it there—or so Yukimura thought.

Hakuryuu sat down on the seat near the window, at the very end of the room. Yukimura followed suit; _"He and I are similar; we dislike our conversations being overheard... at least, that's what I think."_

Hakuryuu called the waitress and immediately ordered, "I'll have a cup of hot chocolate," he said, as he turned to Yukimura, "You?"

He hastily replied, "I'll order the same.", As the waitress nodded and walked away.

"So... I'm sure you have something to talk about, given that you're inviting me here, Hakuryuu."

Hakuryuu seem to hesitate for a moment, and then he finally started with a sigh, "Well," he said, "I was worried."

This surprised Yukimura very much; it was rare to see someone who's worried about him; and it's _Hakuryuu, _to boot. With wide eyes, Yukimura asked once more, "Why?"

Hakuryuu hesitated again, and this time, Yukimura noticed.

"The truth is... I've been thinking that we might be alike," Hakuryuu replied.

"...In what way?"

"—And... anyway, you've been straining yourself up to the point of falling asleep in the park."

_"Is he actually ignoring my question?" _Yukimura inwardly questioned, but he decided to not pursue the matter further, "I'm not straining myself."

"Don't lie," said Hakuryuu, "I know that you're far, far more sensitive when it comes to friendships and other people. I know that you do not want to disappoint other people... and yourself."

"...Hakuryuu..."

"Hm?"

"I didn't know you were this dramatic."

"...Quiet."

"—And observant, as well." Yukimura chortled.

"—In any case, remember that you have me—if you ever felt lonely, sad, or in pain, I'll be here for you," Hakuryuu said, and it was actually very embarrassing to the point of him _almost_ blushing, "As a shoulder for you to lean on."

Yukimura's eyes widen once more, but then he smiled, _"Thank you."_

* * *

**"Just remember...**

**...That I'll always be here for you."**

Perhaps, that was the most reassuring words he had ever heard in his life.


End file.
